Right now, autonomous vehicles are becoming more and more relevant. As we start using autonomous vehicles to transport people to different places, problems might occur without any driver. For example, people might leave their phones in the autonomous vehicle and have no humans to give it back.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.